Hibiki Tachibana
Hibiki Tachibana (立花 響 Tachibana Hibiki?) is the main protagonist of the Senki Zesshou Symphogear ''series. Etymology '''Tachibana' (立花?) - Means "Standing flower". Hibiki (響Hibiki?) - The term Hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Appearance Hibiki has dark orange eyes with short cream coloured hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She is most often see wearing the uniform of Lydian Music Academy. Hibiki has a scar on her chest in the shape of a 'forte' from when Kanade's Gungnir fragment pierced her chest on the day of the Zwei Wing Concert. Personality Hibiki is a kind-hearted, cheery person though a bit aloof sometimes. Her hobby is helping others and she loves food. Trivia * Hibiki's battle song genre is Celtic music. * She is the only user with no personal named attacks. * She's never had a boyfriend in her life.1 * She is a big fan of Zwei Wing. * Her favorite food is rice and rice. * In a flashback in the second season, it is revealed that she lived with her mother and grandmother.89 * In Hibiki's flashback in Season 2, Episode 2, her house is covered with messages possibly stuck on by the public/neighbours. The messages translates to death threats and orders to 'go away and never come back'. These threats are due to the fact that Hibiki is the sole survivor of the Noise attack during Zwei Wing's concert.9 * In Season 2, Hibiki could touch the Noise in human form just before donning the Gungnir because she had begun to fuse with the Relic.9 * Because of her fusion with the Gungnir fragments, use of the relic later became very dangerous. * In her berserk mode, Hibiki is stronger than Nephilim. * Maria's Gungnir can respond to Hibiki's call. * She is the only character who sung along with Kazanari Genjuro. * Although she is the user of Gungnir, she has never materialised it in weapon (spear) form, because she strongly believed that weapons only hurt people and it is not necessary. It wasn't until Season 2 Ep 13 before she finally gained the ability to materialise the spear in X-Drive mode. Most likely because the Gungnir that Hibiki was using was not the fragment inside of her, but the Gungnir that Maria used. Maria's Gungnir was a completed relic, and thus could use the spear form at a fully operational capacity. * Hibiki uses Miku's name (未来), which is also read as "mirai" (future), in her battle songs. * Hibiki's birth date falls in September 13, which coincidentally the same day of Kaixa Day, a meme ofMasato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa, where fans celebrated his notoriety of being the most hatred character of the Kamen Rider 555 (Kaixa's activation number is 913). Another coincidence is that Aoi Yuki was once a child actress whom appeared in that series as a childhood version of Mari Sonoda, the supporting protagonist of that series who is Masato's crush, trying to annihilate anyone that tried to get close to her, including the series' protagonist Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz. ** What is probably not a coincidence is that shortly after the end of GX, Aoi Yuki went on to be the voice actor for Yurusen, an orange and white spirit who is a main character in the new series Kamen Rider Ghost. * Hibiki is the only one who hasn't defeated an Autoscorer. ** Although she has fought two of them in Episode 5 but was defeated. ** She also defeated Carol twice. * She develops her own Armed Gear near the middle of the last episode in Season 3. The Armed Gear is developed when she absorbs the X-Drive energy from the Armed Gears of other characters into Gungnirs Armed Gear ( Kanade's Armed Gear ) * The ribbons that her Symphogear gained in Season 2 did not spontaneously appear. They actually were part of the wings that her X-Drive had at the end of Season 1. * Her Relic is the only one that changes its shape upon entering X-Drive, resembling a butterfly with its wings spread. Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroines Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Females